


sweet like candy (i'm dying for another taste)

by tastetheocean



Series: of all these friends and lovers (the omegaverse) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Michael, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, idea started out as ash waking michael up with a rimjob and turned into... this, michael is kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastetheocean/pseuds/tastetheocean
Summary: Ashton’s not sure he’s ever done anything in his life to deserve this. Heknowshe doesn’t deserve to be bonded to someone as good and pure as Michael, but even this - the mere sight of his little omega squirming underneath him as Ashton straddles his thighs - feels like he’s cheating fate.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: of all these friends and lovers (the omegaverse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	sweet like candy (i'm dying for another taste)

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve been writing 5sos fic for myself for a long time but i’ve always been too nervous to publish it, and now that i’ve decided to take the leap, for some reason the first thing i want to share is this filthy mess…
> 
> also this is my first time writing more than just a few lines of smut so i’m really hoping it’s actually decent and not just..cringe lol. i wanted to show both character’s experiences so i tried switching pov’s for the middle section, please lmk if it worked for you or if it messed up the flow or something.
> 
> this was originally meant to be a little pwp thing but i ended up getting super inspired and i'd like to post more from this verse in the future!
> 
> feedback is much appreciated :) i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title from electric love by børns)

Ashton stands in the doorway to his bedroom for a moment, fondling his soft cock as he takes in the sight of the omega sprawled across his sheets. 

The waning sunlight is still setting Michael’s creamy skin aglow, highlighting the arch of his shoulder and the smooth curve of his ass where the bedsheet has slid off one cheek. Ashton can’t see his face from here, but he can tell that Michael’s still passed out from when they fucked an hour ago. He’s not surprised his little omega is so exhausted; they’ve been going at it all day. Neither of them is even in heat or rut, they’re just madly in love, forever aching for each other.

Michael sighs in his sleep and wiggles his hips around for a moment like he’s having a slutty dream. Ashton’s cock stiffens and he has to bite his lip to keep from audibly moaning and possibly waking his sweet boy. Not that he wasn’t already planning on waking Michael, but there’s a _process_.

Once Michael stills again, Ashton makes his move. He pads across the carpet and sits gently on the edge of the bed next to his omega. He lets his gaze fall from the mess of soft, dirty bond hair, down the pale expanse of Michael’s back, to the little dimples at the base of his spine. Ashton reaches out and gingerly caresses them with his thumb, then trails the digit down over the crest of his ass. 

Ashton pauses his movements as Michael shifts once more. It’s only to turn his head, and it’s for the better because now Ashton can see his kiss-swollen cherry lips part around another sigh. Ashton’s cock twitches again at the mere thought of those lips on his own, and he almost wakes Michael up right then just so he can feel his sweet omega’s kiss. 

Instead, he reaches for the sheet half-covering Michael, slipping it down his milky thighs to reveal the rest of his plump, supple ass. The way one of Michael’s legs is hitched up makes his cheeks part, allowing Ashton to admire his used hole. 

“God, Kitten,” Ashton doesn’t hold back his moan this time, but he keeps his voice low. 

He uses three fingers to stroke over Michael’s loose, puffy rim, still wet with slick and Ashton’s own cum. He dips his fingers into the omega with ease, scoops out more slick, and is about to raise his fingers to his lips when he changes his mind and leans down to go straight to the source.

Ashton moans as his tongue comes in contact with the sweet warmth of Michael’s hole. He never used to care much for eating other guys out before meeting Michael, but then again, he never cared much for _anything_ before meeting Michael. Now, his little omega is his whole world, and he wants to know and love every part of him. And he’s become addicted to Michael’s taste. Michael always says he’s being ridiculous, but Ashton swears up and down that his slick tastes like fresh cinnamon rolls, and he can never get enough.

The noises filling the room as he sucks on Michael’s rim are obscene, but Ashton wants Michael to wake up now, wants to feel him push against his tongue, wants to hear him gasp his name. He’d been slowly stroking himself with his slicked hand, but now he lets his leaking cock go in favour of running his hand over Michael’s back and grasping at his ass cheek. His boy deserves all of his attention.

It doesn’t even take a full minute of Ashton lapping and slurping at Michael’s sloppy hole like it’s a fucking ice cream sundae before Michael’s squirming awake and grinding back on Ashton’s tongue with a breathy whine of, “Oh, _oh_ , **_Daddy_ **.”

Michael is having the most _delicious_ dream about sitting on his alpha’s knot. They’re having a picnic in a huge field of beautiful wildflowers, and Ashton pulls Michael into his lap and slips his cock inside him because now they’re naked, and Michael feels so warm and safe as his alpha holds him in his big, strong arms and makes love to him, and he knows it’s a dream because Ashton never calls him “baby boy” but it still feels so good and so real, and then Michael’s eyes blink open and he feels the unmistakable prod of Ashton’s tongue in his hole, and he realizes his alpha really _is_ making love to him. 

Michael moans his name.

Ashton moans back, and Michael feels long fingers rake through his hair. He props himself up and looks over his shoulder, moaning again as he meets Ashton’s lustful stare, his mouth never leaving Michael’s hole. 

Michael drops back down onto his pillow, small hands gripping at the corners as he pushes his ass up even further into Ashton’s face. 

“Oh, Daddy, it’s so good,” he breathes, because his alpha always tells him to be vocal about what he does and doesn’t like in bed, and Michael’s a good little omega.

Ashton pulls off his rim with a small ‘pop’ and proceeds to suck a hickey into Michael’s right cheek, and Michael looks back over his shoulder with a frown. “Daddy, my hole!”

Ashton grins from where he’s now biting gently into Michael’s ass. “What about your hole, Kitten?”

And Michael thinks it’s a little unfair for the alpha to be teasing him when he literally just woke up, but the way Ashton looks at him as he licks soothingly over the bite mark he’d just made has Michael forgiving his alpha immediately.

Michael lays his head back down, twisting so he can still watch, and pouts. “Please kiss it again, Daddy, _please_. It felt so good.”

He wiggles his bum for good measure, squeezing his muscles so more slick pours out of his gaping hole. He knows Ashton can’t resist his scent, nor the way Michael peers at him through his lashes as he begs for his alpha’s mouth. 

Ashton practically growls as he dives back in, and Michael makes the most ungodly sound as Ashton’s tongue pushes as deep into him as possible. He shuts his eyes tight and alternates between grinding back against Ashton and humping the bed. The sheets beneath him are wet and sticky with slick and precum, and while Michael knows post-sex him is going to be disgusted, mid-rimjob him is only more turned on.

“Can you cum like this, Kitten?” Ashton pants, though they both already know the answer.

“Yeah, Daddy, gonna cum soon,” Michael gasps. He can feel his hole stretching even further as his climax approaches, preparing for a knot it isn’t going to get, at least not yet. The way his alpha’s eating him out, Michael can tell he’s just moments away from getting fucked into the mattress. The thought sends a shiver down his spine, and he cums with a cry.

Michael ruts his hips against Ashton’s scruffy jaw, his body heaving with each wave of pleasure. Ashton doesn’t stop sucking at his hole until Michael’s moans turn into whines, and even then, Michael doesn’t want it to stop as he can feel another orgasm just around the corner.

Ashton’s mouth is replaced with his cock within seconds, the alpha immediately sinking balls deep into Michael’s loose hole. His cock is thick enough to still leave Michael feeling gloriously full even after a whole day of sex, and Michael’s eyes roll back as he lets out a strangled moan.

“ _Fuck_ , Kitten,” Ashton groans from overhead. His arms are braced on either side of Michael’s head and he’s poised, ready to start fucking into Michael relentlessly. He’s not moving, though, and Michael doesn’t even have to look to know his alpha is staring fondly at the place where their two bodies become one.

Ashton’s always had an affinity for admiring their relationship. Michael’s well aware of the rough, hardened shell his alpha has built around himself, but toward Michael, Ashton has only ever been sentimental and romantic. Michael adores the way Ashton cherishes the physical aspects of their connection: from watching in awe as his cock disappears into Michael’s hole or his knot tugs at his rim, to tracing his fingers over the scar on Michael’s neck from when they sealed their bond. Michael’s never felt more loved than when he’s with his alpha.

He curls his fingers around Ashton’s wrists, partly in a gesture of affection, partly in an effort to ground himself for what’s ahead.

“Feel so fucking amazing.” Ashton, finally, begins to pump in and out of Michael at a tantalising pace. Michael feels him lean down, pressing his broad, firm chest against Michael’s lithe back as he drags his teeth delicately along the shell of Michael’s ear. “Always so warm and wet for Daddy, aren’t you?”

Michael nods as enthusiastically as he can with his face pressed into the pillow. His little gasps match each of Ashton’s grunts as the alpha picks up the pace and starts to fuck Michael properly. He pushes himself back up onto his hands, and Michael barely has any time to mourn the loss of contact before the new angle and drive have him cumming again, hard.

The pleasure is so intense, and Ashton’s scent so intoxicating, that Michael starts to slip deep into his omega headspace. As his orgasm washes over him, the only sound Michael utters is also the only thought his clouded mind can grasp onto: a desperate, pleading, _“Alpha.”_

Ashton’s not sure he’s ever done anything in his life to deserve this. He _knows_ he doesn’t deserve to be bonded to someone as good and pure as Michael, but even this - the mere _sight_ of his little omega squirming underneath him as Ashton straddles his thighs - feels like he’s cheating fate.

Michael’s tiny hands have a death grip around his wrists, face flushed and eyes squeezed tight as Ashton thrusts into his soft, wet hole. The squelch of slick, the slap of skin against skin, and Ashton’s own broken moans fill the room, and yet his ears are completely tuned to the almost inaudible whimpers of his omega. 

When Michael suddenly goes silent, clenching around Ashton’s cock, Ashton watches in awe as his omega cums harder than he has all day. It’s almost enough to set Ashton off, as well, but then Michael sighs his name, and Ashton’s protective instincts immediately take over.

Ashton swiftly but gently extracts his wrists from Michael’s grip, then wraps his arms around the boy’s middle and hauls them both upright. He kneels on the bed and holds his little omega in his lap, flush against his chest, one hand pressed over Michael’s heart as the other strokes through his dirty blond locks.

“Alpha’s here, Kitten,” he coos, pressing tender kisses down the side of Michael’s face. “I’m here, I’ve got you.” 

He starts to rock his hips against Michael’s again, slow and steady, because he knows the only way to get his omega out of his headspace is to knot him. Michael tips his head back onto Ashton’s shoulder, his little noises resuming in the form of dazed whispers of “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha…”

Ashton nuzzles his omega’s neck, teeth grazing his own faded bite mark over Michael’s bond spot. “Alpha’s gonna knot you nice and tight, Kitten, don’t worry.” 

He can feel his climax approaching, a familiar tug in his abdomen as his knot starts to grow. He doesn’t even need to go harder or faster; the overwhelming love he feels for his omega is enough to always have him on the brink of orgasm. “Ready, Kitten?”

Michael tilts his head where it still rests on Ashton’s shoulder, his emerald eyes fluttering open and gazing at Ashton with so much adoration it pushes the alpha over the edge. His knot swells completely, pushing past Michael’s rim to lock them together as Ashton cums hard inside his omega.

Michael’s body trembles with one last orgasm, though he’s so exhausted he doesn’t make a sound. For a minute, the two can do nothing but stare at each other in bliss as they catch their breaths. Then, Ashton carefully maneuvers them to the cleaner side of the bed.

Even after all the sex they’ve had today, Ashton can tell this knot is going to last a while. He lays them gently on their sides, hands wandering soothingly over Michael’s pale skin. Every so often, the omega shudders as Ashton’s cock nudges his prostate, but otherwise he keeps so still that Ashton thinks he’s drifted off again, until he turns his head and brushes his nose against Ashton’s cheek.

“Kiss, Daddy?” he asks, and Ashton is happy to oblige. They share one, two, three tender kisses, then Michael turns his head back and nuzzles into Ashton’s bicep with a content sigh.

Within moments, the omega’s asleep. Despite his own exhaustion, Ashton won’t be able to fall asleep himself until his knot recedes. Before having his own omega, Ashton never thought he’d have the patience for this part, but now, he understands. Because even if they didn’t have their statuses - even if he didn’t have this exigent protective instinct - Ashton could happily spend forever watching over Michael.


End file.
